Hollow Feelings
by Dragongirl19282
Summary: A mysterious girl approaches Ichigo and offers to separate his hollow self from him, while still keeping their powers and connection with each other intact. Who is this girl who will not take off the eye patch over her right eye?


**Hey guys! ^-^ DG here! This is my first time publishing a story on here, so I would appreciate remarks, just hopefully not bad ones lol. But tell me what you think of it so far ^-^ this is the prelude to my story. I'm not promising any quick updates, but I do promise eventual updates lol. So, without further or do, here's the prelude, Half-breed, to Hollow Feelings.**

The forest was silent. Not even the cool, winter breeze dared to rustle the leaves of the nearby trees. The only sound that echoed through the clearing was a small set of approaching footsteps. A teenage girl, around the age of sixteen by her looks, stepped into the small grove. She had short, navy blue hair, parted to the side so that her bangs laid to the side and covered her right eye, which was also blocked from sight by a square, white, elastic eye-patch. Her eye that could be seen was a blazing bright blue. She wore a short-sleeved, purple tunic that hung down past her hips, a black belt around her stomach keeping the article of clothing close to her body. She also wore a pair of black leggings that came down and cut off at her ankles, where her brown, intricate sandals began. A silver pendant hung down from her neck and two, small silver hoops hung from her pierced ears, dotted with grey gemstones.

The girl gazed silently around the vacant clearing, then slowly crouched down into the overgrown grass, looking at the bushes ahead of her across the grove. She stayed like that for hours, patiently waiting until she finally heard it. A large crunch filled the forest, followed by another, and another. These sounds came closer and closer to the clearing, until finally a figure appeared from the bushes. There stood a large Hollow in the form of something mixed between a bull and raptor. It's head and mask was that of a raptor, with bull horns protruding above the eyes. The body was also that of a raptor, however its hind legs and feet were those of a bull's. It's body was spotted with black and white, with stripes of red and blue running from the bottom peak of the throat to the bottom of the tip of the tail. The reptilian Hollow twisted its head around, gazing throughout the clearing while chewing noisily on, what appeared to be, a bloody rib bone.

The girl sat silent, watching the beast as it scanned the tall grass she hid in for movement. When it sensed no danger lurking there, it continued forward, fallen leaves, rocks and debris crunching loudly beneath it's large, semi-hoofed feet. As it reached closer and closer to her hiding spot, the teen slowly brought up her arm to her mouth. The reptilian stopped in it's tracks as it sensed the smell of blood fill the air, yellow eyes narrowed and it's slim, bloody maw opened with a loud hissssss.

Without warning, the Hollow lost feeling in it's legs and tail. Before it could react, it fell to the ground, writhing and roaring in pain, legs and tail twitching in puddles of it's own blood and lying on the other side of the clearing. The girl stood over the creature, glaring daggers at it as it struggled, bloody stumps shaking as it covered itself in its own blood. The raptor stilled as its gaze landed on the teen, her hands now red, blood covered claws. A gravelly chuckle emerged from the monster's throat. "Well, if it isn't the half-breed."

Her eyes narrowed and she hoisted up the creature by it's throat. "Where is he?" The reptile smirked mockingly. "I'm not sure I know who you're referring to." Her eyes flashed angrily. She dug her claws into its neck and it hissed in pain. "You know damn well who. Where is that son of a-"

"Easy now," it laughed. "He may be out there watching you this very minute. Half-breed doesn't want daddy to come punish her does she?" It screeched in pain as it felt an arm seperate from it's body.

"That THING is not my father. MY father is a doctor in the HUMAN world. Not a damn demon!" She raised a bloody claw to the center of the Hollow's forehead. "And my name is not 'half-breed'." She hissed as she started to apply pressure to the mask. "It's Ziya Kwan."

**Yes yes I know that no Bleach characters have show up yet, but this was just the start lol. ^-^ The rating may go up if the next chapters end up having as much language and gore, or more, as this one did. If your questions about Ziya aren't answered in the next few chapters, feel free to ask me about her. - DG**


End file.
